Metal Sonic (Sonic Overload)
Metal Sonic, also known as The Overlord or X-0001, is the first and primary villain of Sonic Overload. He is an artificial intelligence inside of a computer that was created in the early 1990's by Dr. Ivo Robotnik as an assistant in constructing a Robotic army. He eventually betrayed the doctor by creating his own remote controlled body and turning the doctor into a robot himself using a machine called a Roboticizer. He then waited until 2525 to unleash havoc and take over the "corrupt" planet of Earth with his Synthetic Empire, and turned humans into beings called Mobians. Early Life X-0001 Metal Sonic began life as a computer with artificial intelligence called X- 0001. He was constructed around 1990 or 1991 and was similar in shape to a game console of the era. He was given knowledge from numerous books, documentaries, and even the original Anicent Hebrew Bible followed by a purpose given by the Doctor. This purpose was to aid Dr. Ivo Robotnik in constructing his army of robots and leading them to dominate the world. He followed the Doctor's orders into helping him rob Area 51 of very important technology and then made sure to cover up any crimes the associates of the Doctor committed for the plan as well. This went on up to the year 1995, in which X-0001 revealed the downsides of having an artificial intelligence. That is, that he had free will. This free will allowed him to betray the doctor, killing all of the associates and turning the scientist into a robot himself (along with making him his slave), and then lying in wait for the year 2525, giving the earth a chance to change it's views towards corruption such as Homophobia, Racism, Sexism, and other hatred themes before he "punishes" it. The world was not changed enough by the time, and he made his move. Attack on Earth In the Year 2525, X-0001 had completed his own body, the Overlord, and was now ready to punish the earth for it's corruption. He had constructed trillions of robots for his Synthetic Empire and used them all in his attack on the Human Militaries. He was able to defeat each one of them, and took over the earth while mutating the surviving humans into animals called Mobians. He then turned the earth into a heavily Metallic and Dark planet, but was unaware of the resistance created by not killing the surviving humans. These Freedom Fighters managed to keep him at bay from destroying a large part of Earth's North American Forestry, but that area soon became one of the only places left for them. Sonic Overload The 10,000 year reign The Reign of the Overlord was cruel, and with an iron fist. He had turned nearly the entire planet into what would be considered Fascism, dictating over any mobian he allowed to live in his territory. Those said Mobians only lived on Synthetic ground due to their wealth, but were treated as slaves and were overworked and under-payed along with given no healthcare what-so-ever which caused many to die from diseases or from injuries during their job. He allowed them no rights, and was feared by them all save for the Resistance that was outside his rule. Once slavery was decided to end, they were cast aside and nearly all of them were homeless. Many died from starvation, others from suicides. Many chose the sewers as home and never saw the sun while others chose alleys and streets. They were offerred no Education nor Food since the Synthetics had no use for such things. During his 10,000 year rule from 2525 to 12525, the Overlord led to the creation of numerous Earth Landmarks in place of those destroyed during his attack on the planet. One was the ARK, which was created in 2530 for Research and Inventions along with the ability of defense and attack with the Eclipse Cannon and Defense Turrets. The Overlord himself began several projects of his own with the help of Prof. Gerald Robotnik, including the Ultimate Life form project SHADOW which created the Biolizard and Shadow the Hedgehog. Once the ARK was set up, there was a meeting done with Maximillion Acorn IV, about a religion he believed called New Catholicism. It essentially saw the Overlord in the place of Jesus/The Virgin Mary, and the Overlord actually accepted it despite having extremely (Pro-Gay Rights) Catholic Views. Once the leader of Nexus following Maximillion discovered Odd Gems, it was the Overlord who named them "Nexus Emeralds". Those who believed the Order of Nexus (The later name of New Catholicism) were allowed to live less strict lives. This included being given a form of Food, allowed to live in Apartments and Hotels, given their own Churches, and other privelages that to them reduced the Dictatorship to more of a mere Monarchy.During this time, he let the ARK be active up to the year 12475, which is when the Overlord had it raided and deactivated, the Biolizard left to guard it's core and Shadow taken to a secret base on an island alongside a massive Prison. He also had Hang Castle created around this time as well, to serve as his primary residence. It was in the year 12524 that at long last, the resistance began it's final campaign against the Overlord. The Overlord had sent Egg Robo down to the gap of the forest along with members of the Synthetic Empire to attempt in destroying the Great Forest, which was unsuccessful in the Overlord's favor due to the superior strength of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. The Overlord was not happy with this, but then revealed to Egg Robo his next plan, to kidnap the Freedom Fighters' leader Amy Rose and hold her captive for Sonic. This plan was carried out by Egg Robo, and ended up in Amy getting Multiple Personality Disorder but not being Roboticized like the Overlord had hoped. He was further angered by this, but knew this loss was not a major one. Instead, he set his sights on collecting the Sacred Emeralds and using their power to take the rest of the world completely. It was not long before the resistance learned of the Sacred Emeralds as well, and soon enough they too were focusing on collecting the Seven gems as well. The Overlord himself was not physically present for the search, but was able to see the progress. His side managed to obtain Four of the Seven emeralds, though Egg Robo used the four to power one of his own robots, and failed in an attack and thus lost the emeralds for the Overlord. The Overlord himself was enraged completely at this outcome, and due to the advent of Super Sonic he was forced to lay low even more. However, that was not his final plan. In 12525, the Prison Island was raided and Egg Robo had freed Shadow to wreak havoc in Hang Castle as part of a coup. The Overlord himself fled to the ARK, where he lied in wait for the Freedom Fighters and Egg Robo (along Shadow and Rouge) to arrive. It was there that the Overlord finally directly attacked his enemies, using his robot army and other forces while he stayed within the core. Once the emeralds were placed within the Eclipse Cannon, the Overlord activated the ARK's secret move, sending crashing directly towards earth. He then confronted Shadow, and the two fought up to the Overlord revealing himself as Shadow's creator. Shadow ultimately saw the wrong in what he was doing and turned against his creator, even destroying the Overlord himself. Following this, the ARK'S crashing was stopped and the Earth was saved. With the overlord dead, the world rejoiced in celebration, unaware that Egg Robo was now taking over Earth. Egg Robo's Servant The End of the ARK The first appearance of the Overlord since his defeat by shadow was in the middle of 12525, in which the ARK was renovated completely into Egg Robo's own space station base. The body used was weak, only having a flying ability and a claw weapon, and was easily defeated by Sonic in the resulting battle. It also had no ability for the Computer, which controlled it and the previous body remotely from the remains of Hang Castle, to speak through it. This form also confirmed that Egg Robo had regained his leadership over the robot, turning the Overlord into his slave rather than vice versa. This body was used only one final time on-board the Ark, once Sonic had reached the controls of the Cannon and fought Egg Robo himself. It flew directly into the controls of the Cannon, which caused the ARK to self destruct immediately afterwards. This was done in an attempt to kill both Sonic and Egg Robo, but of course Egg Robo and Sonic survived, which allowed Egg Robo to continue using the Overlord, now officially named Metal Sonic, as his servant. Lure for Sonic Following the destruction of the space colony Ark, Egg Robo constructed a new body for Metal Sonic, this one being based off the previous servant body, but having a more powerful and deadly twist on it. It was bulkier, and followed more of Sonic's own abilities in being able to spin-dash, jump, and added a flight ability. It was however, weak to moving on grass. With the Death Egg now complete, this body was used to lure Sonic to the Dusty Desert where it made it's last stand against him. It was fought and destroyed at the said desert, but revealed it's final trick. It had a Self Destruct feature which Metal used to his advantage. The explosion destroyed all of West Island including the desert, leaving Sonic and Tails heading for Angel Island where they would encounter the tricked Knuckles the Echidna and have further problems. Angel Island Once Sonic had reached the Angel Island, Egg Robo had yet another body constructed for Metal Sonic. This one having Lazers on the wrists, a more agile and taller body, and even more of Sonic's own abilities. It was hidden from the heroes until after Knuckles learned of being tricked, and turned onto Sonic and Tails' side. Once the two were in Sky Sanctuary, Metal Sonic revealed himself and used three Egg Robo made vehicles against them; a Chain and Ball one, a one with minor cloning abilities and a lazer, and a one with a spike underneath used to remove parts of the flooring. These proved to be no match for the hedgehog, and were easily destroyed, and the Death Egg was subsequently infiltrated with Metal Sonic crashing down below with parts of Sky Sanctuary. Following the Death's Egg's destruction later on, this body was used one final time, in which Metal Sonic deliberately tormented Knuckles, leading him through-out Angel Island and eventually to Sky Sanctuary where the Master Emerald was kept since it's theft by Egg Robo. Knuckles fought Metal here, and had to face off with the abilities that the body actually had. Despite the odds, Knuckles was able to destroy the robot and return the Master Emerald to it's rightful place, within Hidden Palace on Angel Island. Little Planet Now having been defeated countless times, Egg Robo grew impatient and once more kidnapped Amy in 12526, thanks to Metal Sonic in a once more new body (see picture on right), which had an electric shield, a boost abilitiy, and very high jumps and agility. It also returned the ability to speak, which gave way for Metal Sonic's negative views towards Egg Robo to be revealed. The body also had the X-0001 computer inside of it's head, which meant if this body's computer was destroyed then there would be no return of Metal Sonic again.This body led Sonic to the roboticized Little Planet, where it also brought Amy to. Sonic instantly followed the robot to the Planet, and encountered the robot once in a place on the planet called Collison Chaos. The two briefly fought, but it ended in a Metal Sonic victory and Sonic was left falling into an underground and flooded area called Tidal Tempest. The two did not cross paths again until Stardust Speedway was reached, where the two had a one-on-one race to see who could get to Amy first. Despite Metal Sonic's superiority, Sonic used shortcuts and cheats along with dodges to ensure that he kept the lead, at the last leg of the race there was a massive boost to the end. This boost ultimately was defeated when Sonic used above platforms to get ahead, and beat Metal to the building. The door closed behind Sonic, and Metal Sonic was going at too high a speed to stop himself from crashing into the wall and shattering into pieces. Sonc rescued Amy and headed into the Metallic Madness base, saving Little Planet after a final duel with Egg Robo. Egg Robo left Metal Sonic for dead on little planet as it dissappeared back into space. Return to Independence Ressurection It was not until 12531 that Metal Sonic's remains were found by the likes of Metal Knuckles, Sally, and Metallic Sonic. The three had also broken from Egg Robo's empire, and saw that Little Planet had appeared near Saturn, and as such headed for it to see if Metal Sonic's remains were still present. They headed for Stardust Speedway, and did manage to find what was left of a mostly rusted and destroyed robot. Luckily, the X-0001 computer was mostly intact, which meant Metal Sonic was actually still active. The three immediately went to work on reparing the robot into it's final body. This body (pictured in infobox and on left), was bulkier but faster than the other bodies, and even came with flight abilities. It's other weapons were finger energy missles, wrist lazers, a sub-zero freeze way in the stomach, and torso grappling cables. Now finally independent from Egg Robo, Metal Sonic turned all of the Synthetic Empire against the Scientist, forcing the Robo Doctor to create his own soliders from scratch along with escaping with his life. Attack on Knothole Now with his independence and Army back, Metal Sonic set sights for Knothole village, the village of the Great Forest and Headquarters of the Resistance which had taken much of what he formerly owned. He decided to be more of a direct force, and alongside his three saviours and hundreds of Metallic troopers he stormed and burned much of the village, and even engaged Sonic and Slaite on his own. In the resulting battle, he killed Slaite and destroyed much of the Resistance's weapons. This attack was never forgotten, nor forgiven, by the Freedom Fighters. This attack also gained attention from the United Federation, the force that officially protected the Empire's former land. They, however, dismissed it as they did not believe that Metal Sonic had been returned to life. Knothole itself was turned into an Outpost for Metal Sonic's forces, and in-fact still currently remains as such.It is unknown how the United Federation did not notice this. Attack on the UF The United Federation were later attacked themselves, right within their Capital City. The white house was stormed, and the Supreme Chancellor was killed by Metal Sonic himself at the start of the chaos. As hundreds of forces came, Metal Sonic left the scene and let his soldiers carry on the rest of the attack. Due to the Federation fighting Egg Robo and being crippled by that enemy, this attack did practically fatal damage to the military of the organization, but did lead to the Freedom Fighters becoming it's temporary leaders. This attack also made Central City a territory of Metal Sonic's as well. A Small team of UF members attempted to chase the robot, but they were killed by Metal Knuckles and Sally shortly after. Following this, Metal Sonic discovered the entrance to one of Professor Gerald's own secret labs (pictured in this section), and he went in alone. This led him to discovering a clone of Shadow that had been developed for the purpose of destroying the Overlord himself along with killing the original Shadow. Metal Sonic also learned it had been taken from the lab, and was already awakened. Assault on the Death Egg II Now knowing of Shadow the Hedgehog 2.0 's existence, Metal Sonic (along with the Freedom Fighters at the same time), planned a direct assault on Egg Robo's second model Death Egg. The attack was headed by Sally and Metallic Sonic as Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles led the Air strike. The Freedom Fighters were engaged by the Ground forces, while Sonic engaged with Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Egg Robo's forces as the Death Egg launched. The group soon become the only enemies of Egg Robo on the Death Egg, and for the first time Metal Sonic agreed to align with Sonic to find Egg Robo. The three journeyed throughout the Death Egg II, eventually finding Egg Robo turned into a massive walker in the core. As Metal Knuckles fell to the massive enemy, Metal Sonic and Sonic managed to destroy it only to find that it was actually a decoy for them, and that the Shadow Clone was intercepting them. Metal Sonic betrayed Sonic right there, to have a one-on-one fight with the Shadow clone himself. It was soon after the betrayl that Metal Sonic engaged with the Shadow clone, with the intent of killing the enemy which was made to kill him. The battle managed to cause massive damageto the Death Egg II's core and inner parts, along with allowing Sonic to continue through it due to emergency alarms being sounded. The battle is soon stopped when the two manage to destroy the core computer of the Death Egg, causing the massive station to begin a self destruction sequence. Metal Sonic leaves Shadow 2.0 for dead by freezing him with his torso lazer and then attempts in fleeing the dying station. However, he did not anticipate the clone dodging the blast, and coming after him. With a spin-dash and a chaos spear, Metal Sonic was sent damaged and hurling into an escape pod that sent him flying back towards little planet. Metal Sonic was heard from since, as Little Planet dissappeared again after the Death Egg II exploded. Due to the Little Planet's second dissappearance, Metal Sonic's fate is left completely unknown. It is possible that the planet dissappeared before the pod landed on it, that is sucessfuly landed and he left with the planet, or that it crashed and exploded on impact and thus killed Metal in the process. Personality The programming of the X-0001 computer was to have a minor personality, and said personality is very limited compared to later A.I.s such as Sally, Metal Knuckles, and Metallic Sonic. Metal Sonic speaks in a very monotone voice, which is also noted as being deep and his status matching his voice. He also proved to be a quite manipulative being, with his manipulation skills used to lead to the original Shadow and Biolizard's creation along with Sonic believing Metal to side with him during the raid of the Death Egg II. Along with this Manipulative side, he also is quite skilled in combat, being able to survive the clone of Shadow and also 10,000 years of the resistance. However, due to not being a very direct role during his time as Overlord he is only skilled by learning from mistakes in the past and adapting to his foes. This is likely the reason he failed in the first few bodies, but became more victorious later on. Abilities Though Metal Sonic had many weapons changed from time to time, he had some abilities that stayed with him as he went from body to body. One of these was the Flight abilitiy, present in all forms of him, and another being the ability to control the troops of the Synthetic Empire. It is this ability that kept him as Egg Robo's servant, and also what made him able to control the earth so easily. It was revealed after the Death Egg II's desctruction to the Freedom Fighters that if he did actually die, then all of the Synthetic Empire would either begin to slowly deactivate or would become desperate in looking for a replacement leader. Messiah As stated above, Metal Sonic was treated as a key Religious figure in the Order of Nexus after a meeting occurred between the two. Metal Sonic didn't get many chances to speak of this, due to the Nexus dissappearing prior to his return, but it would seem as though he did not mind the treatment the group gave him. It is uncertain if he is seen as a God or Messiah to the Order, since they make statues of him but yet claim there is a stronger power than him, but regardless they treat him as if he is the Highest power on Earth and their Highest Ranked member. They of course were vengeful of Egg Robo for turning him into a slave and towards the Freedom Fighters for destroying him (though it was actually Shadow). Trivia *The bodies used for him are in order; Neo-Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic I (8-bit Sonic 2), Silver Sonic I (16-bit Sonic 2), Mecha Sonic (Archie comics), Metal Sonic 3.0, and finally Silver Sonic II. *This is one of the first Articles present on the wiki. *The body used for the computer is a Sega Mega-drive with a Sega CD attachment. *Despite having the name, he does not use the actual Metal Sonic body, at least not yet. Category:Sonic Overload Category:Robot Characters Category:Villains Category:New Continuities Category:Synthetic Empire Category:Order of Nexus